


Meaning

by HumanitysStrongestHope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, sleeping at last
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysStrongestHope/pseuds/HumanitysStrongestHope
Summary: it all had meaning. every last bit.-intended lowercase





	Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor any of its characters. I, also, do not own any of Sleeping at Last's beautiful music or lyrics.  
> Each chapter is based on a different Sleeping at Last song. (title of song can be found as the title of the chapter). 
> 
> intended lowercase.

/i set out to rule the world  
with only a paper shield and a wooden sword.  
no mountain dare stand in my way,  
even the oceans tremble in my wake./

-

it was cold and dark. it felt like every emotion, every glimmer of light left the world. it was only a cell,  
but sitting, chained to the wall behind those rusty, iron bars i knew exactly how the world saw me. i was a monster, and my only meaning, my only use to the world, was to fight. it was on the cold and unforgiving, stone floor that i realized just how cruel the world could be. to them, my only purpose was to restore hope to humanity that was on the brink of extinction, so close to disappearing without a trace. 

however, in this dark and hateful place, i met my meaning. you. i looked up from my spot on the floor, and swirling, teal oceans met pools of brilliant silver. i recognized you instantly and saluted brave and proud. suddenly, that icy blackness melted away and i could see a light in the distance. those icy, silver irises held more emotion than i'd ever seen. pain and mourning swirled with a glimmer of hope and relief. i found myself lost in the meaning and wanted nothing more than to banish any and all pain from your past. i recognized feelings of loss and sadness that plagued my own sleepless nights on your tired face, and i wished to take it all away.

perhaps it was my youth and determination getting ahead of me, but if humanity wanted hope, i would proudly give them that hope as long as i knew you would be there beside me. your eyes lit up with a sort of recognition i couldn't place when i told you i was going to fight for humanity. maybe you hadn't expected it or maybe it was just what you were hoping for, but when i saw just the tiniest bit of sorrow fade from those beautiful grey-blue pools, i knew i'd dedicate my life. 

 

it was there in that cold and unforgiving cell that i decided silver was my favorite color. 

-

silver. silver gave me meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Please comment, kudos, and share if you did!! Every bit of encouragement/constructive criticism helps. :)
> 
> tumblr: humanitysstrongest-hope


End file.
